Supernatural Gone Splat!
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: This is the story of two original characters stumbling throughout the series of Supernatural because their authors said so. Will it be 'Plot Gold' or will it go 'Splat? Read at your own peril. High risk of dying from laughter or face palming yourself too much. *Co-written with matthewcortes93* Dean/Artz, Sam/Ren


Lady Artz: Hey everyone and welcome to Supernatural Gone Splat! Now this story is in mostly script format because it was never meant to be actually published, but my friend and co-author, Matt, was curious as to what you guys would think about it. Keep in mind that this is pure rough draft. That means no editing whatsoever. This will have two different writing styles because this story takes place in one of our PM threads. So do not put in a review about grammar or spelling because this is a pure rough draft and I am not spending hours upon hours correcting everything. If you have any questions then PM either myself or matthewcortes93.

We do however ask that you leave reviews and tell us your thoughts. Some scenes will go splat and others will be what Matt and I are coining as 'Plot gold'. There will be moments and scenes that are absolutely ridiculous or make no sense whatsoever. This story is us literally stumbling our way through the Supernatural series.

Neither Matt or myself own Supernatural or anything else we make references to.

Now without further ado, the beginning of Supernatural Gone Splat!

* * *

Pilot – Part I

* * *

it all started with one girl Serenity Rose Summers family friend to the Winchesters.  
she'll never forget the night her life change forever in a good and bad way she had lost her Mother like her friends Sam and Dean.  
and her Father was killed by a powerful demon she had kill the demon but at the cost of her father after that she move out of her family's house and lost touch with her friends but that was going to change however before that happen Ren met someone who would flip her life upside down but she'll happily go with it.  
it have been a boring slow day for Serenity little jobs and not much else to do so she when out for a walk not know she was going to meet someone who would be friends with her.  
Serenity: *comes in and sits down a table who was reading a newspaper.* sorry miss i got notwhere else to sit i hope you don't mind?

Artz: *looks up* Not at all. don't mind me. i'm in the middle of trying to figure out what the hell happened to me.

Serenity: how do you meet?

Artz: You wouldn't believe me. It sounds crazy.

Serenity:*smiles* oh trust me what i do for a living is crazy and deadly.

Artz: Well alright, hold on to your party hat. I was walking home from a double shift at the cafe when suddenly, everything goes dark. No light, no sound, no nothing, and then there was pain and it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. Must have passed out from it, because I woke up in the wrong part of the country. I was originally in Florida and now somehow here, but that's not even the strangest part.

Serenity: oh? what was?

Artz: According to this newspaper, it's the year 2005. Now look at this pay stub. *shows her a piece of paper*  
Ren: 2016?!  
Artz: I've been transported eleven years into the past, but it gets worse.

Serenity: how the hell does it get worse then that *wow i sound like Dean when he's angry and i can't believe i still remember that.*

Artz: I don't exist. All record of me is completely gone. Even my family doesn't exist. It's like my entire history has been erased; home, friends, family, employment, birth...all of it is gone. It's like I'm trapped inside a world of my worst fear...to be alone. the only thing I know of that would do that is an off shoot of the djinn from the Supernatural series.

Serenity: wait the what series?

Artz: Supernatural. It's a story about two brothers that hunt supernatural beings like vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, djinn, even demons. 'Saving people, hunting things, the family business'. It's one of my favorite shows. It was up to its eleventh season when I was brought here. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. The first episode should have aired earlier this month. The boys were hunting a woman in white.

Serenity: and just what are the names of the two brothers?

Artz: Sam and Dean Winchester, sons of John and Mary Winchester. Their mother was killed by a yellow eyed demon named Aza zel when Sam was six months old. John became a hunter and drag the boys along with him. They became hunters alongside their dad until one day, their dad disappeared. Dean went to get Sam from Stanford to help look for John and they followed up on his last case, the woman in white. Are you okay? You seem kind of pale. Look, Supernatural isn't for everyone. It is darker themed and can be a bit bloody at times. Anyways, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Told you my story was crazy.

without warning Serenity grabs Artz arms drag her to the bathroom when the door close she push Artz against the wall and pull out her hunter's knife.  
Serenity: you have ten seconds to tell me what you want with Sam and Dean Demon and no funny stuff or i'll gut you.

To Ren's surprise, the ginger twisted her arm, grabbed the knife, shoved her face first into the wall, and pinned both arms behind her back.

Artz: Parents were retired Air Force and my elder brother was a marine. *shoves the knife into the wall, all the way up to the hilt* Now I'm going to let you go and you are not going to try and kill me, understand?

Serenity: alright i won't try to kill you alright i promise and i always keep my promises.

Artz released the woman and stepped back a few steps. She didn't react violently to the sudden release, but the ginger was not going to drop her guard a second time.

Artz: You reacted as if Sam and Dean are real. So answer me this, is Sam and Dean Winchester, like properly real?  
Ren: *turns and faces the woman* Yes.  
Artz: Shyt. That explains why I don't exist. I'm in a parallel world, a world where the boys are real, and the monsters are real. *all color drains from her face* Which means that everything that the boys go and have gone through is real. *tears fill her eyes* I've got help them. Maybe I can change things. *looks over at Ren, determined*

The ginger pushes her against the wall again and holds her there.

Artz: you know them, Sam and Dean. Where are they? *tear slips down her face*

Serenity: i don't know i haven't talk to Sammy or Dean in months  
though last i heard Sam quit life as a hunter.  
and Dean with his father.

Artz: Which means that Sam is at Stanford and it's only a matter of time before John disappears to hunt down Aza zel on his own. Dean will go looking for him and recruit Sammy around Halloween. *looks at the hunter* I don't mean the boys any harm, quite the opposite. I want to protect them from all the crazy crap that is going to happen to them in the next ten years and even if half of what I know is true then they will constantly be in danger. *releases the woman and steps back again*

She leaned heavily against the wall, tears continuing to flow.

Artz: But they'll never trust me. I can't just walk up to them and say that I've seen the next ten years of their lives as a television show. I know them and they would never let me in. They're hunters. They would sooner gank me than trust me and that hurts because I do know them...and I care about them. *slides to the floor and covers her face with her hands* How the hell did this happen? How did I get here? Why am I here? Was it an accident or was it on purpose? What am I gonna do? I'm all alone...*starts sobbing as everything hits her at once* I don't wanna be alone.

Serenity: you're not alone.  
i'm here and trust you.

Artz: But why do you care? You don't know me, you don't have any reason to trust me, you don't even know my name! This could all be an act to get close to the boys! Close to you!  
Ren: If it was an act, I'd know.  
Artz: How?! *her eyes shining everything she was feeling*  
Ren: Your eyes...they don't lie. Your eyes are very expressive and I can see everything that you're feeling right now. My name is Serenity, but you can call me, Ren. Only the people I trust have the right to call me that.  
Artz: Artimes, but call me, Artz. *tries to get a hold of herself but still keeps crying* Why I can't stop crying? I'm usually very good about controlling my emotions, so why can't I stop acting like a big baby? So what if everything's been turned upside down and inside out? So what that I now have to fight monsters and know the future? I'm fine, I am fine. I AM FINE. *continues to sob* Damn it, stupid emotions. *buries her head into her legs*

Serenity: *her midnight blue eyes showing how she want to help Artz.*  
*brushes part of her blonde hair* do you have a place to live?

Artz: *simply shakes her head, not even bothering to look up*

Serenity: *smiles* you do now.  
come on  
*pull the Ginger up and pull her out of the place.*  
so you can take my old roommate's room.  
you'll love it.

Artz: *wiping tears away* I've been meaning to ask, how do you fit in with the Winchesters? You were never mentioned in the show.

Serenity:i'm a friend of the family Dean has acted like a brother to me always looking after me.  
when i was a little girl about the age Dean was my Mother was kill the same way Sam and Dean's was on the same night.  
all i had left was my father *sigh* well until two years ago.

Artz: Was your mother killed six months after you were born? *finally pulling herself together and her tears slowing*

Serenity: yeah and my dad died too.  
two years ago me and him were after this Demon who been taking control of people.  
it was in the body of a woman and she started to strangle my dad.  
when i got the Demon it was at a cost my Dad's life so i move out of my family's home said goodbye to Sam and Dean.  
that's my story.  
*Smiles* here we are.  
they go in side and to Artz it look like a place for rich people.  
Serenity: make your self at home.

Artz: I thought hunters were poor people and lived out of their cars. Or is that just Sam and Dean? Even Bobby has his own place, but it didn't look this posh. And as for the thing that killed your mum, that was Aza zel. He's go around making deals with people to let him into their home ten years down the road. Every time there is an infant that is six months old. He cuts his wrist and bleeds into their mouth. Giving them certain abilities, with Sam, it starts out as dreams of the future. Drink demon blood and you gain other abilities such as being able to exorcise a demon from a human without killing the host. Drink enough and you can kill the demon outright. In some cases, there is telepathy, telekinesis, and you could even control demons. However, drinking demon blood is like shooting c***, it's like a drug to your system, makes you feel powerful and in control. The crash is killer and if you don't get tied down then you'll do anything in your power to get more demon blood...even kill your own friends and family.  
Knight: Why is Aza zel doing this?  
Artz: For one very simple reason, he needs to create a body that can house the essence of an archangel, but not just any archangel...Lucifer. He intends to set Lucifer free from the Cage and he'll need a vessel. The psychic children created by Aza zel will fight until only one remains and that one will be Lucifer's vessel. In the show, it was Sam, but I now know that you are also one of these children which means it will come down to you and Sam. In the show, Sam was killed but Dean made a deal to bring him back and sets off the whole damn sequence of events that will lead to Lucifer being set free, the Angels practically going to war, and Sam and Dean running from both angels and demons. In the end, it comes down to fight for Sam's body. Dean refuses to give up on Sammy and Sammy fights back and ends up being sealed in the cage, being tortured by Lucifer and Micheal.

Serenity: wow that show of your is very clear.  
anyway to answer your question i did a job for the landlord he wanted to pay me back with this, i told him i don't have any money and he told me not to worry about it.  
so yeah.  
in the three days Serenity could help but love her new friend and roommate much better then her girly girl of a roommate Kate.  
every time her phone would ring Artz would be waitting she never answer because Dean might wonder who she is.  
but it was always a job for Serenity.  
another thing she learn is Artz didn't like going hunting so she would ask to stay behind and look after the place.  
on this day though that change.  
Artz was in the bathroom taking a shower and Ren was reading one of her favorite books when the phone rang.  
Serenity: party place Serenity speaking.

Dean: Party place? Damn, what have you been up to, Ren, because I feel like I'm missing out on the fun.

Serenity: hey Dean long time no see.  
oh you know hunting and i got a new roommate.  
so what's up?

Dean: Roommate? Is she hot?  
Artz: *walks in, drying her hair* Who are you talking to, Ren?  
Dean: Oh damn, she has a nice voice. Blonde or brunette?

Serenity: red head Dean.  
and not to sound mean Dean but can you please telling why you call?  
you never call without a reason.

Dean: Right, sorry. Anyways, Dad's gone missing and I'm gonna go pick up Sam to help me find him. I was wondering if you would come and help too. I can't explain it, but I think Dad's in trouble.

Serenity: alright but i was wonder is it alright to bring my roommate?  
she know what i do for a living Dean.

Artz: *takes the phone* Hi, Dean. This is Artz.  
Dean: Hello, beautiful.  
Artz: To answer a few questions: yes, I know about you and your brother, yes, I know about the whole 'hunting' thing, and yes, I am a walking encyclopedia of monster lore which is one of many reasons why Ren keeps me around. Now any questions?  
Dean: What are you wearing right now?  
Artz: *smirks* I just got out of the shower. Use your imagination. *Ren takes the phone back before it could turn into phone se x.*

Serenity: anyway Dean i get packing and me and Artz will see you in a few alright?

Dean: Yeah, sure. Oh and Ren...  
Ren: Yeah?  
Dean: I like her.  
Ren: *rolls her eyes and slams the phone down* Honestly, what a perv.  
Artz: I know. That is what makes him so damn charming. *smiles* Remember, no spoilers alright?

Serenity: i know i know i promise remember and i always keep my promises.

Artz: I doubt I'll be able to ease them into this. I might have to literally drop that bombshell and it's not gonna be pretty when I do. They'll think I'm crazy of course and won't believe a word I say and when something bad happens and someone dies, they'll blame me for it. *sighs heavily* They'll end up hating me and I'm not looking forward to that. *eyes become distant and tear up a bit*  
Ren: don't you dare! Stop it! *smacks her friend's arm, making her snap out of it* You've got to stop thinking about everything that is going to happen and only focus on what is happening now. How many times have I told you that?  
Artz: I've lost count.  
Ren: We are doing this episode by episode, remember? Verifying what you have seen little by little and will not let you sink yourself into a depression.  
Artz: I know. I'm sorry. It's just hard...knowing so much.

Serenity:*sigh* i understand Artz but trust me it'll be fine alright now then go get dress and go pack too.  
no telling how long it'll be.  
*go to her room to pack*  
after few minutes Artz and Ren are outside when Dean shows up looking sheepish.  
Serenity: you're late Dean. *gives him a hug.*

Dean: *hugs her back* Yeah sorry. Got tied up a bit.  
Artz: *smirks* You used your imagination, didn't you? *has her arms crossed under her bre asts*

The elder Winchester looked over at the speaker and smiled.

Dean: My imagination did not do you justice. You are smoking hot.  
Artz: *walks forward as she dropped her arms* Artimes Blaine, you can call me Artz.  
Dean: *holds out a hand* Dean Winchester and it is most definitely a pleasure to meet you. *giving her his trademark smile that turned women's legs into jelly*  
Artz: *smirks as she looked at the hand then at him* You did wash that hand afterwards, right? *her eyes sparkling in mischief*

Serenity: *sigh* i don't mean to break up the flirting but i do believe we got to go get someone.

Dean: *lets his eyes roam over the ginger* Oh I really like you.  
Artz: I like you too, but I love your car more.  
Dean: *grins* Yeah, she's beautiful, ain't she? *caresses the impala*  
Artz: Simply gorgeous and oh, the way she purrs...*giving him a meaningful look*  
Dean: Best sound in the world. She's a great ride. *waggling his eyebrows at her*  
Artz: I'd love to see what's under the hood. *looking down at his jeans before returning to his face*  
Dean: I'd be happy to give you the full tour.  
Artz: Business before pleasure, handsome. *smacks his bottom playfully before climbing into the impala*  
Dean: *looks over at Ren* Oh I really, really like her.

Serenity: *rolls her eyes* get in the car Dean.  
*get in her self looks like she's happy to be in h=it.*  
hello beautiful.

Dean: Right, so anybody know how to get to Stanford from here?  
Artz: *hands him the instructions from Google maps* This is why Ren likes me being around. I'm always prepared.  
Dean: For anything? *a playful look in his eyes*  
Artz: *smirks and leans in closer* For everything. *kisses his cheek before sitting back*  
Dean: Can I keep her? *looking at Ren*

Serenity: get you own friend Dean.  
so how is Sammy?  
i'm so sorry for not being in touch.

Dean: I'm certain we could share her. As for Sam, he went off to college and I haven't really talked to him much.

* * *

Lady Artz: There you have it! Page One from our PM thread! Leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Part II of the episode, Pilot! Stay Tuned!


End file.
